Seventh Year
by kingdomskeys
Summary: A LJ fic. Lily is finally a seventh year, something she's been looking forward to for ages. What she hasn't been looking forward to was sharing Head duties with James Potter....
1. Chapter 1

Believe it or not, I'm not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hello. My name is Lily Evans. I am currently seventeen years old and a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also the Head Girl this year, along with, Merlin help me, James Potter.

_Oh come on. He's not that bad._

Stay out of my diary, Raya.

_Your diary? I seem to recall buying this diary._

For my BIRTHDAY.

_Exactly._

What do you mean, exact-oh, forget it. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, James Potter. Urgh. He is a stupid, big-headed prat. A total-

_That's not fair, Lily. He's not stupid; he's got second highest marks. SECOND TO YOU. And he's completely deflated his head this year. I mean, he was awful before, I'll grant, but he's gotten a lot better. And-_

Thank you, Raya for your commentary on Potter.

* * *

Lily glares at the brunette sitting next to her. "I mean it!" she murmurs, pushing a strand of deep red hair behind her ear. "I can't stand that prat, and I don't want MY BEST FRIEND defending him IN MY DIARY!"

"Okay, Lily, chill out," Raya says with a laugh. "I get it."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you sound as if you _like _him, Raya, but I know you're smarter than that."

Raya shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "Right."

"Raya?"

"What?"

"You _don't_ like him…right?"

"And if I do?"

"_Raya! MERLIN! YOU'VE FALLEN FOR THE ENEMY!_"

"Shut up!" Raya hisses, flinging a hand over Lily's mouth. "It's just a little crush, okay? It started last year when he started changing, and I actually saw him APOLOGIZE to Snape. Well, more like he tried to apologize as he dodged curses left and right, but-"

"Raya," Lily snaps. "You're. Talking. About. James. Potter. JAMES-"

"Yes?"

Lily whips around in time to see a handsome bespectacled dark haired boy enter her and Raya's compartment.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Now, now, Lily. Can't I visit two lovely girls in my year without an interrogation?"

This has Raya blushing, which only infuriates Lily. "Potter, knowing you, no. And, having known you for, God help me, seven years, I can also confidently say that you're up to something."

"Me? Up to something?" He sits opposite Lily and pulls an apple out of his pocket. "You're so suspicious, Lils; what could I _possibly_ be up to?"

Lily glares at him. "_Don't call me that, Potter,_" she says in a dangerous voice. "And if I were you, I would leave immediately, or-"

"Or what?" he smirks. "Little Lilykins wouldn't do _any_ magic outside of school for fear of getting in trouble. Perfect little Lily."

"Potter! A detention would be nothing if I could wipe that smirk off your face."

"So violent. Well, one of us has to be the bigger person, and it looks like that'll be me today. See you later. Bye, Raya," he adds as he saunters out the door.

Raya looks as though she's about to faint. "Bye, James."

* * *

I HATE JAMES POTTER. HE IS THE WORLD'S BIGGEST PRAT! And now he's got Raya all googly-eyed over him! Is the world going mad? Only Dumbledore knows how that boy got to be Head Boy. Head Boy! As if he could handle the responsibility. Although he did handle the first-years very well after the feast-no! I am not complimenting him. I'm just…tired. That's it. In fact, I'll just go to bed now and save myself from other overly complimentary remarks about James Potter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what! Nothing belongs to me! Wow, amazing...

* * *

Charms- 

I got the _Irisalia_ spell the second Flitwick let us try it, earning ten points for Gryffindor. So now here I am with nothing to do.

_You could help me, ya know._

How would you learn?

_I would! I would be done a whole lot quicker, too, with less homework…_

Right. Um…no.

_You're only saying that because you want to stare at James._

Potter? Don't be ridiculous. I can't stand him.

_Lily, you really need to give him a chance._

If you like him so much, why don't you just go out with him? OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BLUSHING! YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH HIM!

_Don't be ridiculous._

You really do like him!

_It's not like I haven't told you._

Still! I thought it was just a moment of madness or something! What do you see in the guy?

_Hmm…let's see…he's second in class, handsome, Head Boy, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which has been undefeated for the last six years since he joined-_

Oh spare me. He likes to hex people for fun!

_He doesn't do that anymore. You're making irrelevant arguments._

Irrelevant how?

_Lily, that was **fifth year.** I doubt anyone's really in their right mind in that year._

I was! And you!

_While I won't argue the latter, I will draw your attention to a certain blond sitting two seats behind me…_

Who? Jonathan? What about him? Wait, you're not-

_I seem to recall that you had a crush on him in fifth year. And then you-_

Don't say it! Don't you dare-

_Wrote him an anonymous love letter and HANDED IT TO HIM…_

Raya….

_And then YOU BAKED HIM BROWNIES AND TRIED TO HIDE THEM ON HIS DESK IN TRANSFIGURATION. ON THE SEAT OF HIS DESK. WHICH HE SAT ON. _

Argh, Raya, shut it! That was so embarrassing!

_Point in case._

Raya! You just need to-OMG!

_What?_

Flitwick's coming this way! And he looks murderous! Practise!

_Eek! Is he really? _

Would I lie?

_Thanks, Lily, I-hey! Wait a second! Flitwick isn't even in the room right now! He's not coming this way! _

Heh.

_LILY BRIALLEN EVANS! How could you do that? _

How could you like Potter?

_That was low, Lily Evans._

No, it wasn't.

_Was too._

Was not-oh, fine, I apologize, happy?

_Fine. Whatever._

Oh gosh!

_What?_

Flitwick! Here! In fifty seconds!

_Ha ha. Very funny._

I'm serious!

_Yeah, right. That was really-_

* * *

"You can't say I didn't warn you." 

"Right, I'll try to remember that," says Raya as she glares at her redheaded friend.

They are walking back to their dormitories to drop some books off before going to lunch, or, rather, Raya is walking with Lily back to her dormitory to drop off and pick up some books she needs.

"Extra homework," Raya grumbles for the fiftieth time that day. "And I was the only one to get it, too!"

"Look, Raya," says Lily as she hurries on past her friend. "Why don't you go ahead to lunch? If you're done early, then maybe you'll have enough time to finish that bit of Charms."

"You sure?" Raya asks, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well…okay…" she says, and waves goodbye to Lily. "See ya at lunch."

Lily hurries up to the portrait of the Fat Lady; if she's quick, she may still be able to get some work done after lunch as well.

"Flowery tupelo," Lily says.

"Quite right."

The portrait opens inward, and Lilyhalf-runs in, only to ram into someone and send them both sprawling onto the ground.

"Oh, so sor-" Lily freezes as she realizes whom she's lying on. "_You?_"

"Lily?"


	3. Chapter 3

Not mine...

* * *

"_James?_" 

A pair of hazel eyes are indeed looking back up at her from behind a pair of glasses that had been knocked askew by Lily and James's fall. Lily stares at him a moment, before:

"Uh…Evans?"

"Y-yeah?" _Why_ was she blushing? _Why?_

"No offense, but could you get off of me?"

"What? Oh yeah." Lily practically throws herself off of James and onto the adjacent wall and clambers up, grabbing at her fallen books. She turns quickly to go, her face beet red, determined to get out of there.

"Evans! Hang on." He grabs her free hand and she freezes. Turning slowly, she sees him holding up a small, brown, leather-bound book. "You forgot your diary."

* * *

Ancient Runes- 

Galloping gargoyles, I'm so glad Raya's not in this class to bug me, because Potter's in it! POTTER! Since when does he take Ancient Runes? When did he take his O.W.L? Blasted small N.E.W.T. level classes. He and I are the only Gryffindors in the class! Thank heavens I know Estelle from Ravenclaw, so I can sit with her. Well, her and an amber-haired Ravenclaw boy whom she blushingly introduced as Caley. Apparently they met last Halloween and got together shortly after. I have to admit, they make a cute couple. So now I'm sitting here with these two googly-eyed lovebirds-not that I'm complaining, but I do feel like a bit of a third wheel-while Professor Aster reviews some basic concepts. Oh, dear. I think she's noticed me writing in my diary and not looking up. Oh my. Her eyes have kind of hardened. This can't be good.

* * *

Common Room- 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Lily, chill out_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_I'd be more supportive if everyone in the room weren't staring at you writhing in agony._

WHY? WHY DOES SHE HATE ME SO?

_Lily._

Yeah?

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out…_

Okay….Wow that helps….

_What happened?_

Okay, so James Potter is in my Ancient Runes class.

_So?_

So we have a project. A paired project. With assigned partners.

_No! She didn't-_

She put me with Potter. POTTER! I HAVE TO SPEND TIME ALONE WITH POTTER!

_Calm down, Lily. How long's it gonna be?_

6 weeks.

_WHAT?_

Yeah. I know. We have to pick a piece of ancient literature written in ancient runes, translate it, and write a response to it, both in English and ancient runes. We then have to present our literature to the class, both in English and ancient runes, and read our response to the class, also in both English and runes. And we have to "show creativity".

_Yikes. That's one hell of a project._

I KNOW!

_Ha ha._

Why do I have to spend time with him? You're the one who likes him!

_Sigh. Some people have all the luck._

You call this luck?

_Oh! Don't look up; he's coming over._

What?

* * *

"So…Evans." 

"Yes, Potter?" Lily asks somewhat frostily as she discreetly closes her diary.

"D'you want to start on Ancient Runes?"

Lily looks up at him and notices, with some surprise, the pinkish flush that now creeps across his face.

"Now?"

"Well, yeah…if you aren't busy right now. I mean, we could start another time, but I thought, you know, starting early wouldn't hurt, and..." He trails off.

Lily smiles. This blushing, unsure James is a side of him she's never seen before. It is almost…cute. She shakes her head. She did NOT just call him cute!

"No?"

Oh, she almost forgot he's there.

"Well…" she says. "I'm a bit busy…"

"Oh, I totally understand," James rushes to say. "I didn't mean to pressure you or anything."

"You weren't. Actually," she stands up, stretching and faking a yawn. She looks at him surreptitiously to see if she's fooling him. The slight smile on his face tells her otherwise. "I could do with a bit of a break in…er…Transfiguration."

"Do we have any Transfiguration homework?"

"Oh…uh…yeah. Don't we?"

"I don't remember anything…but I better check."

Lily grabs his arm as he turns away to do just that. "Later," she says firmly. "We should get started."

"Okay. Where do you want to do this?"

"What?"

"Well, don't you think it's a bit noisy in here?"

Actually, it is deafening, but Lily hadn't noticed until now. "Yeah. Um…where should we go?"

He shrugs. "My dorm? Guys can't get into yours, and mine should be empty right now."

His _dorm? _Where he_ sleeps? Is he kidding?_

"Um…okay."

_Well, it's not like I can think of something better…_


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine...I'm so glad you all like it!

* * *

Oh my gosh. I am ALONE, in his BEDROOM, sitting on his BED. When I went to grab my Ancient Runes stuff, I decided to take you along, diary, because hopefully I'll be able to vent when he's not in the room. Like now, while he's gone to get his Runes book, which apparently Sirius has stolen. Why ANYONE, let alone SIRIUS, would steal a Runes book, I don't really know, but whatever. I feel a little out of place, sitting here so obviously alone in a boys' dormitory. 

It's kind of funny, the little things I notice about James—oh come on, I'm allowed to call him by his first name; I just don't call him that to his face or when Raya's around—while sitting here next to his things. Like how neat and organized he is. His bed is perfectly made, his dresser is completely devoid of even a speck of dust, and his half-open closet reveals all of his uniforms and robes hung up perfectly, blimey, even in order from summer clothes to winter clothes. Who would've thought he'd be so neat? He's a MARAUDER, for goodness sake. My dorm area looks like a tornado hit it. My clothes are hung rather carelessly in my closet with some of them just thrown on a chair, the area around my bed is normally covered with papers and books that I stuff into my backpack every morning, and my dresser is crowded with random books, makeup and things like that.

Looking at his stuff, no one would ever guess that he is an arrogant prat. Well, maybe he isn't _so_ bad… Raya did say he apologized to Snape, which even I wouldn't do…**NO!** What is _going on _with me? I refuse to like him! I won't! He's been bugging me to go out with him since fourth year; now that I think of it, though, he hasn't done that so far this year…

Oh, he's just entered the room!

* * *

Lily watches as James walks into the room, barely suppressing a giggle. While he is indeed holding his Runes book, everything else about him suggests a struggle. His hair is, amazingly, even more tousled than usual, and he's panting slightly. However, the main giveaway is neither of these- it's the simple fact that he looks as though someone dumped a can of green paint on him and then proceeded to paint purple polka-dots on top of that. His hair, however, was spared—it's only a violent shade of fuchsia.

It takes Lily a moment to absorb James's ridiculous appearance before she bursts out laughing.

"Oh…Merlin…" she gasps as she suppresses a laugh. "You look…"

"Oh shut up," he grumbles. "Sirius is a prick. Oh, and that's not all, either." James turns around to reveal a matching green and purple polka-dotted fluffy tail.

It takes Lily a moment to absorb James's ridiculous appearance before she bursts out laughing. "No…no…the look…is great…on you. Very handsome."

"Oh yeah? Well, I _did hear_ the incantation; would you like to try it on for size?"

"Not at all." She's still laughing. "Merlin, this is hilarious…"

"Yeah, yeah." With a flick of his wand, he changes his appearance back to normal.

"Pity…"

"Whatever. Ready to work yet, or should I come back in five minutes?"

Lily finally pulls herself together. "What, you going to go hex Sirius?"

He grins. "Nah. I already transfigured him into a pink puffskein before I left."

"James Matthew Potter! That's definitely against the rules!"

"How'd you learn my middle name?"

"I…uh…saw it in your book." Actually, Raya has told her, but Lily doesn't want to give her away.

"Which one?"

"Um…uh…I can't think of it, but…I'm sure it'll come to me…"

He shrugs. "Right…in any case, chill out, Evans; I'm sure Remus has already changed him back. Besides, I'm Head Boy. Can't I do stuff like that?"

"No."

"You sure?" he asks, crestfallen.

"Quite."

"Okay, fine. Let's get started."

* * *

Charms-

_Lily._

What?

_So how'd it go?_

How'd what go?

_Your and James's date._

IT WAS NOT A DATE! We were working on our project. In fact, it was very productive; I'm surprised he can be so professional. We've already picked our piece of literature, an ancient myth about-

_Yeah, yeah. Great. I meant with James._

What do you mean?

_Did anything happen?_

Yeah, I was telling you that we-

_Don't act dumb!_

No, Raya. Actually, wait. WHY do you want to know if anything happened? I thought YOU liked him!

_I do. But friends come first. Wait…you're skirting around the subject…DID YOU KISS?_

Ew! No! EW!

_You're blushing._

Am not! EW! The horror! Why'd you have to put that thought in my head? I've been scarred!

_So you really don't like him?_

NO!

_So I can ask him out?_

You-what?

_I can ask him out?_

Raya-you-what-why?

_You know I like him, you don't like him, and he's available. I just wanted to check first, because I won't ask him out if I know you like him._

Wow. I never you'd ask him out.

_So I have your permission?_

You don't have to ask me.

_But if you like him…_

I…don't. He's a prat, remember?

_So you don't mind if I do go out with him-if he says yes, that is._

No. I mean, he's a prick, but…I don't think he'd hurt you. He's not that kind of guy. Plus, I'm in a perfect position to kill him if he does.

_Did you just compliment him?_

I-er-well…

_Ha ha. Okay, I get the picture. I'm glad you're starting to like-sorry, not hate-him. I'm going to ask him at lunch. Wish me luck!_

Good luck.


	5. Chapter 5

Only the plot and Raya are mine...

* * *

Lunch-

Oh my gosh. Okay, so I have NO CLUE what is going on, because I haven't seen Raya or Ja-Potter-oh, forget it, _James_ since before lunch. Raya just ran off after Charms, with this big, silly smile on her face, to accost James. He'd better not hurt her, or I'll kill that backstabbing son of a-did I just say backstabbing? How would James turning Raya down be backstabbing? It'd actually be nice, that he'd just out and tell her that he doesn't like her instead of breaking her heart. Did I just say it would be _nice_ if James rejected Raya? That wouldn't be nice. And I mean, what is there NOT to like about Raya? I mean, for starters, she's beautiful, what with her thick straight brown shoulder-length hair and big brown eyes. She's also smart, despite her occasional airheadedness (just kidding); she's almost as good as me in Potions and is definitely beating me soundly in Herbology and Astronomy. Don't get me wrong, I love astronomy, but what I love are the constellations and myths about the stars, not the mathematical relativities/whatever-the-heck-they-teach-in-that-class. Plus, Raya is popular. Although she's best friends with little loner Lily, she's good friends with almost everyone in Gryffindor house, along with Hufflepuff and even Ravenclaw. Why wouldn't James say yes to her?

And why do I feel such a pain saying that?

* * *

Ancient Runes-

Okay, so I didn't see Raya or James at lunch at all. So I'm sitting here in Ancient Runes, pretending to make a list with James about what we could do with this project. Of course, I'm not fooling anyone, least of all James, who actually knows what my diary looks like.

* * *

"Evans? Evans," James waves a hand in front of her face.

"Huh-what-who?" Lily asks as she comes out of her stupor. "What, Potter?" she attempts to snap.

"Look, I know how much you want to come to my bedroom tonight, but really, we have to get _some_ work done in class," he attempts to joke, but stops at the look on Lily's face.

"Shut. Up." She looks down at James's half-dozen scribbled ideas.

James picks up on her agitation. "Lily." His use of her first name has her looking up. "What's eating you? You've been spacey all period. Well…more than usual, anyway."

She glares at him. "Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Can I, Potter?"

"Lily!" James looks frustrated for a moment, but will not be provoked. "Okay, if you don't want to tell me, fine, but don't take whatever the hell is bugging you out on me."

Lily glares at him for a moment, but suddenly appears to crumple. Her cheeks are flushed; her eyes are shining. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't-I don't even know why I'm…I just…can't help it."

James's voice is soothing. "Lily, it's okay. Please don't get upset. I'm sure whatever it is will be fine."

"Thanks." Her voice is a little stronger. "Just tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"Did you talk to Raya at lunch?"

"What?" He's surprised. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"What did you say to her?"

"What?"

"When she asked you out."

"Oh." He averts his eyes, looking slightly embarrassed. "Didn't she tell you?"

"I haven't seen her."

"Oh…well…I said yes. We're going out this Saturday on the Hogsmeade trip."

Mercifully the bell rings, and Lily grabs her things and runs out of the room.

* * *

Girls' bathroom/Free period-

I can't believe it. I love James Matthew Potter. I do. It's taken me ages, but I've finally figured it out, staring at the now tear-stained pages of my diary. It's so clear to me now. I love James. I love every little thing about him, right from his attitude when he's just pulled a prank on someone to the way he looks when he flies around the Quidditch field-purposeful, yet happy beyond words, and tranquil. I love the way his hair sticks up in the back; I love his hazel eyes; I even love the way he swishes his wand whenever he's trying out a spell for the first time. I love his bravado, his kindness, and his talent. But this all sucks, because it means I am in love with my best friend's boyfriend. And I would never, _ever_ hurt Raya.

WHY COULDN'T I HAVE GIVEN THE GUY A CHANCE WHEN HE LIKED _ME_?


	6. Chapter 6

How long do y'all think I should continue this story? Sorry it took so long to update! I had a bit of writer's block…

* * *

Hogsmeade-

Okay, Lily, breathe in, breathe out. There…that's better. Now, I will take a sip of my nice, soothing chamomile tea. Lovely. Ooooh, I deserve this. NOT to sound egotistic, but this has been one bloody tumultuous week to say the least. In the first week back, I get assigned to a six-week project with James, Raya asks James out, and I realize, kind of belatedly, that I really want to be with James. I'm out of my mind.

Definitely not a normal week.

Anyway, this day in Hogsmeade is for me and me alone! I'm even going to make a point of avoiding James and Raya. I mean, I'd planned on spying on them, but I love James. The risks are not worth the benefits. Besides, seeing them snogging or being lovey-dovey would really kill me.

* * *

Lily sighs contentedly as she takes another sip of Mme. Puddifoot's signature chamomile tea. She hears a tinkle overhead, and glances up to see who has entered the shop. She looks back down without registering who it is, then looks back up again quickly and almost spits out her tea. James and Raya! Lily had forgotten Raya mentioning that she wanted to bring James here! _Please don't notice me, _Lily thought vehemently, _please don't_-

"_Lily?_"

Darn. She looks up. "Raya? Ja-Merlin! You two are here? What a coincidence!" She starts to get up.

"Don't feel that you have to leave!" says James politely, not looking Lily in the eye.

"Of course not! I just have a few things to do." replies Lily in the same manner. It's been like this since Tuesday; they have been overly stilted to each other, obviously uncomfortable to be around each other.

"No, you have to stay! There's plenty of time for a chat," interjects Raya.

"Well, if you insist…" Lily trails off, looking at Raya.

"Of course! We haven't had a proper gab in days! You're always so busy with your homework."

"Yeah, well, you know," Lily says, pulling a face. Actually, the homework has been an excuse so that she hasn't had to face Raya since she asked James out.

"Yeah," Raya says sympathetically as she sits down next to Lily; James sits across from them. They chat for a while, before James suddenly says:

"Um…Lily? D'you mind giving Raya and me a minute?"

"James!" Raya admonishes. "She's my best friend; I'll probably tell her what it is later!"

"That's okay," Lily rushes to say. "I-er-needed to use the restroom anyway."

* * *

Bathroom-

What are they talking about? I want to eavesdrop! But I can't do that without being obvious! There's a spell…no! Wait, I hear shouting….is that Raya?

* * *

Lily walks out of the bathroom to see James and Raya both on their feet.

"You WHAT?" Raya shrieks, tears in her eyes.

"Raya, please," James says, raising his hands. "I'm just-"

"Just WHAT, James? You know what? Never mind! You're a jerk!"

"Calm down," James says soothingly, reaching out to put a hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Raya screams before running out of the parlor.

Lily feels the rage building as she storms up to James and slaps him. "What did you do her?"

"I broke up with her," he says, sounding shocked.

"You WHAT?"

"Merlin, Lily, not you too."

"She's my best friend! I TRUSTED you! I EVEN TOLD HER THAT-" Lily stops, looking disgusted. "I even told her that I thought you'd never hurt her. I actually complimented you, Potter."

James winces. "Lily, tell me how I could go out with her when I've just realized it could never work."

"Just realized? What could've made you realize ON YOUR FIRST DATE that you and Raya couldn't work out? WHAT?"

"YOU!" he yells, mussing his hair distractedly. "I love **you! **Happy? Sure, I like Raya, and I was happy just being friendly with you, but you're the only girl in Hogwarts I could possibly LOVE!"

"Love? Love...me? But you-Raya-"

"Look, Raya asked me out just as I realized it may never happen between us. Never, Lily. Do you know what that's like? So I took her up. Raya's cool. She's smart, pretty, and popular. But she's not you. I've loved you ever since fifth year, Lily, and before that I had a crush on you. But you hate me, don't you? Fine, whatever. I don't care."

"You! I! JAMES POTTER, YOU _ARE _A JERK!" Lily yells before running out of the shop, crying.

_He's always loved me? ME? But why…?_


	7. Chapter 7

A short, fluffy chapter!

Oh, btw, I will be ending this story in...the next chapter or so. But never fear! A sequel will follow.

Oh, and only the plot and Raya belong to me!

* * *

Bedroom, 1 A.M.-

It is official: I am insane. _Why_ did I blow up at James like that? Why? He just told me he LOVED me, for heaven's sake! I should be celebrating. Well, no. I should be feeling worse than I do now and at the same time be comforting Raya. Except that she was pretending to be asleep when I got back, and now she's actually asleep, so I can't talk to her. And James! Poor guy, he was only trying to do the right thing. What do I do? Wait! I may not want to disturb Raya now, but James is another matter….

* * *

Lily silently climbs out of bed and changes into a pair of jeans and a green cami. She grabs her wand and tiptoes out of the bedroom, making her way to the Common Room. Glancing around to make sure no one else is awake, Lily tiptoes up the stairs to the boys' dorms. 

"_Silencio_," she whispers, pointing her wand at the door. She opens it without a squeak and makes her way to James's bed.

_Merlin! Why's that prat have to have the bed next to the window? _She softens a little. _Just like me…_

When she reaches his bed, she carefully draws back the bed hangings and puts the Silencing Charm on James before she pokes him with her wand. It's funny to see him sit up quickly, obviously cursing, but not making any noise. He looks at her and his eyes grow wide. She lifts a finger to her lips and gestures that he should follow her out. He nods as he fumbles for his glasses, and she takes the charm off of him. James grabs a shirt as they tiptoe and pulls it roughly over his head. In the Common Room, he turns to her.

"What's the deal, Lily?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"No kidding. What about?"

Lily sighs in frustration. "James Matthew Potter, you know what I want to talk about. You. Raya. Me. Mme. Puddifoot's."

"Right," James says, looking slightly guilty. "I'm sorry I got upset at you."

"What? Don't apologize! _I_ should be apologizing for being such a jerk and a drama queen!"

"Lily, I'd just upset your best friend, and then I unloaded all of that on to you. It wasn't fair of me and perfectly understandable for you to react like that."

"James," Lily says firmly. "I have my wand and if you apologize or justify my actions one more time I swear by Merlin's beard I'll hex you. What I wanted to say is…I'm sorry. You were just trying to do the right thing and I gave you a hard time."

James looks like he's about to protest, but Lily raises her wand warningly. "Lily, this is ridic… fine, I accept your apology. Friends?" he asks, holding out his hand.

Lily sucks in a breath. Friends? He wants to be friends? Galloping gargoyles, he's far too nice for his own good. She lets her breath out slowly. What should she do?

_Tell the truth._

"No," she says as she shakes her head, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Lily, but-"

"No," she repeats. "I don't want to be friends. I…I…" she breaks off, blushing. "I want to be…_more._"

"More?" James repeats, dumbstruck.

"M-more," she confirms, turning an even more brilliant shade of red. "James, I-I thought I hated you, but…you're different from what I thought you were, and when Raya asked you out and you said yes…that's when I saw-far too late-that I…I…James," she says looking into his beautiful hazel eyes. _Come on, now or never. _"James, I…_love_ you."

"Lily…you…really?"

She laughs lightly. "No, I'm lying. Of course I do!"

He grins. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

"I love you," she turned even redder. "And I realized that when you agreed to go out with Raya, but you see my dilemma, right? She's my best friend. You two only broke up today. It's bad enough that I love you when she likes you, but now that you've broken up? I just don't know."

"I know," he sighs. "How about this: let's just enjoy this moment. Then we can go off to our separate dorms, and tomorrow pretend this never happened."

Lily nods, biting her lip. _I shouldn't be sad! This is the right thing to do. I can't betray my best friend! _

James steps closer to her and gingerly puts his arms around her in a hug. She relaxes in his embrace, and rests her head on his chest. "I love you," he whispers in her ear.

"Always," she replies.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Thanks for coping with the...cough...sappiness! Yep, 'tis true...the next chapter is the last...

* * *

"Potter!" Lily shrieks. 

"Yes, Evans?" James asks in what he apparently thinks in an innocent voice.

"Don't 'yes Evans' me, Potter," she says in a voice laced with malice. "_Look at me._"

"And you're looking lovely today," quips Sirius, his voice shaking with badly suppressed mirth.

"I'll get to you later, _Black._" She turns back to James, whom she has cornered in the Common Room. "_Change me back._"

"But my dear Lilykins, you pull off green hair and silver eyes quite marvelously."

Lily lunges at James, who is quick to move out of the way and set off at a run across the Common Room. Lily follows, hot on his tail.

"Did I ever tell you that I used to play soccer, Potter?"

"Why'd you never try out for the Quidditch team?"

"Because I have better things to do with my time!"

"Padfoot!" James calls. "Think she'll catch me?"

"Prongs," Remus says in an amused voice from a couch by the fire. "I think she intends to kill you."

"That's right, Remus!" Lily jumps in front of her, knocking James down and pinning him to the ground.

"Oh Jamsie dear," she says in a sugar coated voice as she pulls out her wand. "I think white and pink polka dotted hair will look absolutely _smashing _on you! Oooh! And maybe matching pink eyes and a fluffy tail?"

"The girls'd never go for that, Lils," he says calmly.

Lily grins mischievously and says with a fake giggle, "You're much smarter than I thought, Jamsie!"

"Fine! Get off of me and I'll change you back."

"You'd better hold to that."

She gets off James, holding her wand warningly.

"Chill out, Evans. Here: _oratricce_."

"Thank you," she says, reaching for a mirror.

James turns around and starts to walk to his dorm; he suddenly sprints as he hears, "JAMES MATTHEW POTTER, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

* * *

10/30, Night: 

It has been weeks since that first Hogsmeade trip and everything is back to normal. Raya's gotten over James and is even eyeing another guy now; Lawrence McMillan, who's in Hufflepuff. I have to admit, he is kind of cute, with his dirty blonde hair and gray eyes; he also has a kind reputation.

James and I have gone back to our old routine: James pulls a prank and I yell at him. Raya hasn't mentioned him at all since their first date, although she is civil to him. The Arithmancy project that we had to do together went well; James and I got top marks.

What about me, you ask? I honestly don't know. While on one hand, I'm happy that everything's back to normal, on the other, I feel the occasional twinge of regret of what could have been…

* * *

"Goldie?" 

"Skye?"

"Ice cream?"

"_Ice cream?_" Lily wrinkles her nose. "What kind of a name is that?"

"I don't know," Raya shrugs. "Your cat is white like vanilla ice cream."

"Raya, get your mind out of the freezer."

Raya rolls her eyes. "Fine, you think of something."

"Um…" Lily flips through her History book. "What about…Circe?"

"That's cool; I like it."

"Circe it is then," Lily says as she pets the white ball of fluff sitting in her lap. "These kittens we bought are so cute! Your turn, Raya."

"Okay," Raya picks up her gray tabby cat. "Hmm…Storm?"

"Too much like X-Men."

"Like _what_?"

"Sorry, a Muggle show."

"Ah. Um…y'know, I've always liked the name Earnest."

"Earnest? Like Ernie?" Lily giggles.

"Hey, it's a good name! If I have a boy when I'm older, I'm seriously going to name him that!"

"To each their own," Lily shrugs. "What about Rain?"

"Sure. Yeah, that's cool. Actually, do you know what name I think you'd like?"

"What?"

"Something like James? Or Matthew? Potter? What about even James Matthew Potter?"

"What?" Lily asks, unable to restrain a blush.

"I don't know, just a thought," says Raya innocently. "Wait!" she says with mock surprise. "You don't _like him_, do you?" she grins at the blush slowly taking over Lily's face. "You do, don't you?"

"Raya, I-" Lily starts to mumble.

"YES!" Raya shrieks, jumping up suddenly. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LOVED JAMES!"

"R-Raya?" Lily asks uncertainly. "What are you-?"

"Lily, don't you get it? I never liked James like that; at least, not this year. _I was trying to set you two up._"

"You what?"

"And it worked! I knew all along that you two would make the PERFECT couple! Only you were too stupid to see!"

"Wait," Lily says. "Wait."

_Raya never liked James? The date? It was a fake? All of it?_

A flash of anger surges through Lily. "YOU _KNEW?_ IT WAS A FAKE? DID JAMES KNOW? I'M GOING TO-"

"No, Lily," Raya says, looking slightly alarmed. "He was clueless. Only I knew. It was all to get you two together!"

Lily shakes her head. "I don't know whether I ought to kill you or hug you."

Raya grins. "You can thank me later! Go see the guy! You two were meant to be."

"You really think so?" Lily asks uncertainly.

"Lily! I performed what was probably the best acting of my entire career, and you're still asking? GO!"

_Merlin, she's insane! I shouldn't be taking advice from a crazy person! She's crazy! But she's right! She-!_

"Remind me to kill you later," Lily says as she strides out of the room.

"What are friends for?" Raya calls after her.


	9. Chapter 9

(January 1, 2006) Edit at the bottom-CONCERNS SEQUEL!

And...here it is! The final chapter! Enjoy!

Like I said, there WILL be sequel...at latest, it'll be up by next fall. It's a long wait, I know, but the time'll fly! Plus, you'll have to check back frequently! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL, jk...

And, of course, I'll post up other little HP one-shots and things...

Guess what! I own nothing!

* * *

Potions- 

Okay, so I haven't told him. After leaving our dorm, I walked right through the Common Room, right up to the seventh year boys' dormitory. I'd raised my hand to knock, and…stopped dead. I turned around and went straight back to my dorm.

_Coward._

I'm not! It's not easy to tell someone you love him, you know! One time was hard enough!

_Exactly. You know how to tell him now._

You know what, shut up, Raya. It's your fault we're in this bloody mess.

_Say what you will, but it's thanks to me that you even told him._

Yes! And then told him I didn't think we could ever be together because of you!

_So this time should be easier._

What do I do, just walk up to him and say, 'Hey, James, remember how I said I loved you but didn't think we could ever be together? Well, just forget that, Raya was just acting!'

_That has a nice ring to it... Oh! _

What?

* * *

"Hello, James," Raya says as she smiles behind Lily. 

Lily jumps up and wheels around. "James," she says breathlessly.

"Hi Lily, hi Raya," he says with a grin. "Um, Lily could I ask you something?"

"Sure." Same breathless tone.

"Well, the thing is, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and me are going to skive off of Divination. Could you cover for us?"

Lily flushes, upset at both James and herself. "Why?" she asks brusquely.

"Come on, Lily," he says, giving her the puppy dog look. "Please?"

"Well…" Lily says, feeling herself falter.

"Tell you what," he says suddenly. "I'll do something, anything, for you if you do. Please?"

"Anything?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"Well," James backtracks quickly. "Not _anything, _something within reason of course…"

"Fine." Lily says, forcing a note of resignation into her voice.

"YES! Thanks, Lils, you're the best!"

"What should I say?"

"Um…that…Peter has unfortunately becomethe casualty of a vicious, a man-eating cranberry that has escaped from the Forbidden Forest?"

"I'll come up with something. Oh, and James?"

"Yeah," James asks, stopping as he walks away.

"Don't EVER call me Lils."

He grins. "Is that the one thing?"

"No. That's just something I'll hex you for."

"Got it."

* * *

_Oh my gosh, he _so _loves you!_

You think?

_It's so obvious, Lily! Come on! _

You know, Raya, if you weren't my best friend, I think I'd hate you.

_Ahh, the mark of a true friendship…

* * *

_

Common Room-

I'm so nervous!

_Why? Are you asking for a kiss?_

NO! RAYA!

_Touchy, touchy…_

Anyway, after Transfiguration, James told me that he thought we should meet for our mandatory patrolling tonight.

_You haven't been doing that, have you?_

No…Prof. McGonagall told us off today, so we have to do it on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays now.

_Fun…_

Oh, here he comes…

* * *

"You know, James," Lily says, shaking her head, as she and James extricate themselves from their seventh broom closet. "It's sick, what people think they can do after hours." 

"Yeah," James says, definitely looking scarred for life. "It was weird telling off Polly Clearwater and Ivan Mruk for making out in a closet when Polly and I went out…but we didn't even kiss or anything," he adds hastily.

"What, is baby Potter afraid of kissing a girl?" Lily jokes.

"No! I just…I…" James trails off, reddening slightly. "I've never actually snogged a girl, okay?"

"_What?_ Are you serious! _James Potter has never kissed a girl?_"

"It's because I'm best friends with Sirius that everyone thinks that! _He's_ the lady's man, honestly; I just play Quidditch and…"

"And prank people."

"Yes," he grins. "Definitely."

"James, you know," Lily says casually, "you still owe me that one thing you'd do."

"Did I make such a promise? I have no recollection of Potions class today…"

"Funny thing, it was in Potions."

"Oh. Right. Gave myself away?"

"Completely."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Um…hm…this could be fun…" Lily smiles evilly. "Ooh….um…"

"_Within reason_, Lils-I mean, Lily," he adds as Lily pulls out her wand menacingly.

She sighs dramatically. "Fine, then you leave me with no choice." Lily looks James straight in the eye. "I want a date with you, James Matthew Potter."

He looks at her for a moment, looking as though Christmas had come early. "You DO?" he explodes. "I-But wait…Raya…"

Lily grins. "Right. Well, Raya happens to be on death row at the moment. It was all an act. A ploy to get us together."

"She-you mean she _didn't_ like me?"

Lily laughs. "A blow to the ego of James Potter; I can see it deflating as we speak!"

"Sod off, Lily. But…you're serious? She was joking?"

"James! Ask just one more time and I'll call it all off!"

"Okay, okay! Fine. Lily Briallen Evans, I accept your-well, I have to accept, don't I?"

"Yup."

"Fine. See you Friday?"

"James, we still have halls to patrol together."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

Dorm- 

Raya's helping me get ready for my date with James!

_Lily, if you stopped writing, I'd be able to French braid your hair a whole lot faster._

But Raya! This is our first date! I have to document it!

_That diary is not going with you._

NO! RAYA! PLEASE!

_No. Give me that!_

_LATER…_

_Fine, so I've caved a little. Lily, you look gorgeous with your hair up in that French braid, compliments of me. That purple shirt and black jeans combination looks really nice on you, too; casual but elegant. Ah, there's James, waiting by the door with you. How cute, it looks like he tried-unsuccessfully-to comb his hair! And he's cleaned up, wearing a nice white shirt with jeans. Aww, he's holding out his arm to you! What a gentleman…and you take it. And then you two walk out that door, arm in arm._

_**Finis

* * *

**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE CONCERNING THE SEQUEL TO "SEVENTH YEAR":**_

Right, so I've decided to have a title contest for the sequel! Please submit your title ideas via reviews or by sending me a personal message! The contest will be open until...hm...March 16? Let's see. In any case, the winner will get (drum roll) Me using the selected title, as well as: _advance readings of the first TWO chapters! (_Assumes commentator's voice) That's right, you also get this shiny new car-I mean, to read the completed versions of the first two chapters of the sequel before I post them! Just don't give away what happens to others...

ALSO: If you need an idea of the sequel to come up with a title (duh): It's basically going to cover the entire rest of the school year. This means the Maurauders' pranks, N.E.W.T.s, and various other adventures Lily and the gang have!


	10. Chapter 10: Sequelness

Okay, guys! Guess what I have here for you!

A SNEAK PREVIEW OFAN EXCERPTCHAPTER ONE OF THE SEQUEL TO "SEVENTH YEAR"!

_AND _a super-spiffy contest! LOL, anyway...

Only Raya and the plot belong to me!_

* * *

_

_LILY! _

_Hello! It's me, your _best_ friend, Raya Sakina Ailish. So I decided it was high time you got a new diary, Lily Potter-I mean, Lily Briallen Evans. Your last diary should be put away and kept for the purpose of chronicling how you FINALLY got over your BLOCKHEADED STUBBOURN-NESS and realized that you were madly in love with James Potter. You need a new one anyway, because I think you've already basically filled the rest of your old one up with 'LE + JP 4ever!' and 'Lily Evans Potter', and stuff like that. Wow, you are deeply in love with this guy… _

_Speaking of Sirius, here he is now, walking into the common room. Uh-oh. I think he's seen me. Writing in a diary. That look in his eyes is pure Marauder. NOOOOOOO! _

_Later _

_Stupid _Accio_ charm. You should appreciate what I've done for you, Lily Evans. I have run through the Common Room, cursed Sirius out, and then literally cursed him to get this diary back. _

Raya, no words can express what I am feeling right now. And I don't mean like gratitude. Although it does explain why you ran screaming through the Common Room last night.

And I HAVEN'T filled up the rest of my other diary with those inane Lily/James symbols you wrote. Just the middle 20 pages.

Curse you, Raya Ailish. Curse you.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTE CONCERNING THE SEQUEL TO "SEVENTH YEAR":**_

Right, so I've decided to have a title contest for the sequel! Please submit your title ideas via reviews or by sending me a personal message! The contest will be open until...hm...March 16? Let's see. In any case, the winner will get (drum roll) Me using the selected title, as well as: _advance readings of the first TWO chapters! (_Assumes commentator's voice) That's right, you also get this shiny new car-I mean, to read the completed versions of the first two chapters of the sequel before I post them! Just don't give away what happens to others...

ALSO: If you need an idea of the sequel to come up with a title (duh): It's basically going to cover the entire rest of the school year. This means the Maurauders' pranks, N.E.W.T.s, and various other adventures Lily and the gang have!

And, yes, there is plenty more to this chapter than what I'm posting here.


End file.
